We need each other
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Bella has been missing her Jacob,Her best friend, her light. When Sam tell's Bella that Jacob's life is in danger Bella Know's she will do anything to bring back her friend.Beta work done by MidnightWolf358 Lemon's J/B S/L
1. Chapter 1

**We need each other**

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: So I am trying out a new story, let me know how you like it.** **Much love to my BETA MidnightWolf358, Thanks for all the time you put into my story's.**

**I own nothing SM does**

**Bella's Pov**

I wish I could say I was happy with everything in my life. Lately having Edward treat me like I am an inferior little child is getting on my nerves. I chose him over everyone in my life. Sometimes I wonder if I really did make the right choice for myself. I know one thing for sure, I missed Jake. My happy, loving best friend whom always made me feel better. Lately, everytime I thought of him my heart hurt.

I stood looking out my window watching the leaves fall from the trees. I haven't seen Jake in a month. He wouldn't return my phone calls or come around any more. I hated that I had hurt him. I watched as the sun began to set turning the tree's a deep shade of red and yellow. It was beautiful, but it reminded me of one of the time's I had visited Forks as a child. Jake and I had played in the falling leaves, _damn_ my heart was really hurting. I needed my best friend back, now everytime I thought of Edward I thought of what I was loosing with him.

I sat back on my bed for a while, I didn't know what to do. Edward would be here any minute and I would feel gulity for feeling the way I do. I know I shouldn't feel guilty for what I feel but I always do.

I looked up at the window as I heard a rock hit it. Who the hell would throw a rock. I got off my bed and looked down from the window to see the last person I would ever of expected to see, Sam Uley.

"Sam what's up?" I asked as soon as my window was open, still confused to see him.

"I need to talk to you Bella." He said crossing his arm's over his bare chest. His face held no emotion.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I said before closing my window. I threw on my coat as I made it downstairs. My dad looked up at me from his game.

"Where are you going Bell's?" He asked.

"Um, Sam Uley called me. He's outside says he needs to talk to me about something." He looked suprised as I walked towards the door.

"Sam, huh. As long as it's not Edward I don't mind." Dad said before taking a sip of his beer and turning back to the game.

"Thanks Dad." I yelled. Sam was standing by my truck when I walked outside.

"What's up Sam?" I asked as I apporched him.

"I need your help Bella, it's Jake." My heart dropped as he said the last part.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked quickly.

"He hasn't phased back to human since he last saw you, he's upset. All he does is lay in the woods not moving, not eating. If any of us even try to get close he snaps. I don't know when the last time he has eaten. He's going to die if he does not eat something soon." Sam said. He looked angry at saying the last. I could the faint rumble of a growl from his chest.

I doubt my heart could fall any further then it already had. My Jake was in trouble, _wait my Jake where in the hell did that come from?_

"What can I do Sam? I don't want him like this."

"Bella he Imprinted on you. The only thing that could help him is you being with him. His wolf know's you went off with the enemy. He's mourning the loss of his mate." I bit my lip as I thought about what he said.

"What's Imprinting Sam?" I asked looking at Sam confused. 

"It when us wolves find our mate's. The person we are suppost to be with for the rest of our lives. A wolf would do anything for his imprint, be anything for her, a brother, a firend, and most of all a protector. He imprinted on you and now he feels like he's lost you."

"Sam why didn't he tell me?" I asked anger and confusion running through me.

"He imprinted the moment you chose Edward over him. _You_ broke his heart and now because of it, he may die." Sam growled the last part. His eyes held anger towards me. I couldn't blame him for feeling angry towards me, and the fact that one of his pack brother may die because of me. My head started to spin, I had to sit down.

I walked to the front steps and sat down, puting my head in my hands. I couldn't live in a world that didn't have Jacob in it. But could I give up Edward and really be happy with Jacob?

Jacob, the one whom I had been worrying about for days, the one whom I missed and felt like a hole had been ripped in me without him. Things hadn't been the same since Edward had come back. He treated me like a doll, a nice little porcelain doll that need to be put up on a high shelf and protected. Jacob had never done that, he had always treated me like someone who could take care of themselves.

I looked up at Sam's pleading eyes. He wanted me to help his friend, his brother, I hated that because of my desion I had put a hole in the pack. I knew I had to fix it anyway I could.

"Sam take me to Jake." Sam looked at me unsure of what he should do.

"If I take you to Jake and you turn around and reject him we will lose him." I nooded my head meeting Sam's eyes

"Jake needs me as much as I need him. I've been miserable without him, I won't loose him. I'll do anything I have to, _anything_ to keep him in my life. I couldn't live my life without him." Sam closed his eye for a moment. I think he was trying to deside if I was really telling the truth.

"Okay, if you want go to him, I will take you." He said opening his eyes again looking at me with sadness.

"Let me go tell my dad I'm leaving to go see Jake." I said standing up about to walk back into the house.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Sam asked a little worried.

"No I don't think so. Dad's been worried about Jake ever since Billy told him he was not coming home."

I made it back into the house as in record time "Dad" I yelled as I came back in.

"Bella, what the hell you yelling about?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Dad, Sam found Jake." I said with a smile on my face. My heartbeat quickend at the thought of seeing my best friend again.

"Where the hell is that kid? His dad is worried sick." Charlie said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure, but Sam knows. I guess Jake's really depressed. Sam wanted me to try and talk him out of it. Maybe try and convince him to come home." I said hopeful.

"Bells it's getting late." Dad said just a little bit sceptical.

"Dad he needs me, it's Jake were talking about here." Charlie sighed then nodded.

"Go to him. Get him to come home." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

I ran upstair to grab my backpack as quickly as possible. I stopped in the kitchen making a few sandwhichs for Jake. I was hopeing I could get him to eat. I put the baggie full of sandwhiches in my small backpack before running out the door. I looked around for Sam but didn't see him anywhere. He wouldn't have left without me.

I heard a low bark towards the wood. I looked over and saw a large black wolf standing just behind the trees. I had never seen Sam in wolf form, well there was the time in the meadow but I hadn't known it was him at the time.

I walked closer to Sam knowing we were going to be hiking if Sam had phased.

"Sam." I said as I made it closer to the wolf. The giant wolf nodded it's head before he layed down motioning for me to climb on his back with his massive head.

"Can I just walk Sam?" He growled softly till I shook my head and climbed on his back.

I had never been much of a horse girl but sitting on the back of a giant was so much different yet the same. The only difference was, I knew Sam would not let me fall. Sam trotted off with me on his back into the woods.

I held on the best of I could to his fur while doing my best not to hurt him. My hands gripped the soft black fur as we made out way through the thick woods.

I didn't have time to scream as something hit us from the side. I fell from Sam's back, I knew the impact should come quickly but it never came. I opened my eye's looking at familiar topez eye's.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" I wiggled till he put me down. I looked over at Sam who trotting back towards me after being thrown about a hundred feet. He put his head down and growled at Edward.

I watched as Sam came closer the fur on his back standing up. I saw red on Sam's front paw on his left side as I noticed a slight limp in Sam's walk also, Edward had hurt him.

"You ass you hurt him." I yelled pulling away from Edward as he reached for me. "No don't touch me, you had no right to attack us. No right to hurt him, he wasn't doing anything wrong." I glared at Edward as I moved closer to Sam he was putting all his weight on his legs so I knew Edward hadn't hurt him to bad.

"Isabella, do you really expect me to just let you ride off on a wolf's back? He has no controll over his wolf. I won't allow you to be anywere near him, now get over here and we will go back to your house." He said as he stretched his hand towards me.

I glared at him as I moved closer to Sam, Edward was making my decision to leaving him so much easier. "No, I am going with Sam to see Jake. I don't care what you say it my decision."

"You would choose these dogs over me Isabella?" I glared at him letting all the fustration that had been building go.

"Yes Edward, I choose them." I growled as Sam stepped in front of me growling at Edward his head still low. Edward stepped forward towards Sam ready to attack.

"Don't you dare attack him Edward" I yelled sinking my hand into sam's fur trying to calm him.

"Calm down Sam, we have to get to Jake." He looked back at me nodding his head. He layed down again letting me climb on his back. I was worried about him if I was to heavy for him after Edward had hurt him. Edward glared at me as situated my self on Sam's back.

"So that's your desion, you made your bed now Isabella now you'll have to lie in it. Don't come running to me when they tear you up just like Sam did to his girl." He growled at before disappearing into the woods. Sam took back off in the direction we had been traveling. I knew the last comment from Edward had upset him but he was not showing it.

"I'm sorry about that Sam, I'm sorry he attacked you." I said laying my head down against the back of his neck. Sam contiued to run for quite some time. It was almost fully dark by the time we slowed down.

I slid off Sam's back as he stopped and layed down. Sam had told me Jake was bad off, but I had no idea it would be this bad until I saw him.

Jake lay before me his paws over his eyes. He was so skinny, it hurt to see him like this suffering. Jake was a fluffy wolf, so just for the fact that I could see him bone's through all the fur let me know the wolf I cared about was in real danger .

Sam walked forward nugging Jake with his nose. Jake growled and snapped at him, I jumped back in fear. Fear of my best friend, that didn't seem real.

Sam stepped over to me and nudged me closer to Jake with his nose. He must have trusted Jake not to hurt me. I don't believe for a moment that Sam would put me in that kind of danger.

"Jake," I whispered walking closer to him. I watched as his ear's perked up. I moved closer still. He didn't move or growl as I sat next to him gently running my finger' through his soft fur which was matted in some spots.

"Jake please. Phase back and talk to me. You should have told me you imprinted Jake." I watched as Jake kept his paws covered his eyes. He was trying to hide from me.

I leaned forward resting against him, it felt so good to be this close to my friend again. My Jake, it didn't feel so weird saying it again. My Jake, my love, my best friend. Now I just needed him to understand how I felt. I looked over to where

Sam had been standing but he was gone. He really trusted me to bring his pack brother back from the edge.

"Jake I'm sorry about everything that happend. I've missed you so much. Things haven't been the same since Edward came back." I stopped as I heard Jake's growl, I smiled again leaning aginst him. "I've been thinking about you so much. Thinking about what I was loosing with you if I stayed with Edward." He didn't growl this time as I said the name. I stroked my hand through his fur hoping to get him to return to me.

"Jake, I've thought about you so much lately my heart hurts, then when Sam came to me tonight and told me you were in trouble my heart dropped. I couldn't lose you Jake, I want you to be happy and to come home to me where I can take care of you and love you." I was crying by the time I finished my sentance. Jake hadn't moved much since I had started talk but he had uncovered his eye's.

I scooted closer to Jake's head, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I lifted his enormous head and laid it in my lap. I stroked the fur on his head for a few minutes. He made a sound that reminded me of a cat purring.

"Jake when Sam brought me to you, I knew I would do anything to bring you back home to me. Even except your imprinting on me. I broke up with

Edward, he's gone out of my life. I couldn't take him treating me like a porcelain doll all the time. Then when he pushed me off Sam's back tonight that really was the final staw." Jake growled standing up when I said the last part.

"I'm okay Jacob, let's just forget about it. Will you please phase back so we can talk. Please Jake." He looked at me then layed back down whining softly.

"He doesn't know if he can phase back Bella, he has not eaten in a while his energy is really low." Sam said standing at the edge of the tree line.

I pulled out the sandwhichs I brought for Jake. I tore off a large piece holding it in front of his mouth.

"Eat Jake please." He turned his head away from the food and moved his head off my lap.

"Jake eat, your imprint is worried about you. She came to you, you won't be able to protect her from the leech if you can barely stand yourself." Sam said walking closer.

"Please Jake eat. Please, for me." I said holding the food in front of his mouth again. I couldn't help but smile as he took the large bite of sandwhich from me swollowing it whole. I handed him another large part of the sandwhich, I smile as he took it without any promting from me or Sam.

I reopened the bag as he finsihed the first one. He ate what I sat in front of him till all four sandwhichs are gone. Jake layed his head back on my lap, I contined to stroke his fur. I looked up as I felt a rain drop fall on my head, _crap just what we need rain._

Sam walked closer to us waiting for Jake to attack him. But it never came, Jake just sat up looking at Sam. Jake nuzzled me with his nose then pushed me up till I stood. Sam nodded at Jake then disappeared into the woods again.

I couldn't help but run my hands through his fur as I stood there. I was so happy so content to have Jacob back in my life.

Sam reemerged from the woods laying down next to us. Motioning for me to climb on his back. Jake pushed me forward with his nose.

"Jake I'm not leaving unless you are going too." He nodded his big head once pushing me again till I got on Sam's back.

I balanced myself as best I could as Sam stood. We both looked back at Jacob waiting to see what he would do. I smiled as he stood a little shakey at first. He walked up slowly next to us, he looked sore like he had been in the same position for a very long time, maybe he had. My heart ached at the thought of that.

Sam ran slower then he had on the way here. Jacob followed us a little father behind. I kept looking back at Jacob making sure he was still there. About a half hour into our travel I noticed other members of the pack had joined us. Many running close to Jacob. Finally we stopped, I looked forward suprised to see that we had already made it back to my house.

I slid off of Sam's back looking at Jacob, I didn't want him to whined looking over at Sam. Sam nodded pushing me a little at first. I thought he wanted me to leave but then I realised he only wanted me to turn away from Jacob while he phased, I prayed that he could do it. I didn't want to leave him alone. I heared the sound of the other wolf around us.

"Bella," I heard Jake call my name. I closed my eyes for a second. The sound of his voice warming my heart. I turned around looking over at Jacob who stood next to Sam in baggy cut off's that someone had given him. I walked forward wrapping him tightly in my arms. I had him back now. My Jacob, my wolf.

**Please review and let me know if I should contune this story or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**We need each other Chapter Two.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**

**Bella's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Jacob. He leaned against me which reminded me how tired he must be. I pulled away from him for a moment looking him over. Damn he was so skinny, I could count all his ribs and if he turned around I was sure I would see all the bones in his back.

"Oh Jake." I whispered as tears poured out of my eyes.

"Please don't cry Bella, I can't stand to see you cry." Jake said leaning against a tree.

We both looked up as Sam walked up next to us in human form. "You okay Jake?" Sam asked standing next to me. I looked over at Sam, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten my Jake back. I couldn't help what I did next, the girl in me just came out I reached over and hugged Sam. He was slightly suprised at first then hugged me back.

"Thanks for bring me to him Sam." I said into his chest, since that how high I stood up to him.

"Thank you for helping him Bella. Why don't you get inside before the rain picks up much more."

I looked over at Jake, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay but I knew Billy was just as worried about him. Pulling with away from Sam I went back over to Jake wrapping him in my arm's.

"I don't want you to leave Jacob." He said nothing for a moment as he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't want to leave either." Jacob whispered into my hair.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked hopefully, having him with me would do my heart a whole world of good. He nodded holding me tighter in his arm's.

"That would be great Bells." I looked over at Sam to make sure it was ok. Sam nodded at us then we walked towards the house. Jake still leaned on me as we made it to the front porch.

I looked back to see the whole pack had left, for that I was kinda glad I wanted some alone time with Jake. I needed to know his feelings on the whole imprint thing. Dad was alseep snoring on the sofa as we walked through the front door. I pulled Jake up the stairs till we reached my room. Dad would probably be mad for me having Jake spend the night in my room, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let my wolf sink back inside himself.

Jake sat on the bed as I closed the door. He looked dead tired, my poor wolf. I could see how he was fighting to stay awake.

"Did you really mean what you said to me in the woods?" Jake asked.

I turned looking him in the eye. "Every word Jake, but just so we are clear which part are you talking about?" I asked walking forward grabbing his hands and looking down at him.

"The part about wanting me in your life, the part about loving me." I leaned my forhead against his and watched as he closed his eyes waiting for my answer. He remined me so much of myself when Edward had left me. The lost look, the look of that said you have no hope left in the world. I gently lifted his head till his eyes met mine. I leaned forward brushing my lips against his. His eye's brightend a little as we came up from the kiss.

"I want you here with me Jacob Black, I love you so very much. I felt like a hole had been ripped in my chest when I thought I was going to loose you. I knew I could not survive living in a world without you."

That earned me a small smile from him. I loved his smile, it made me want to melt in my panties. I bit my lip to keep myself from thinking about it to much. Jake looked up at me with a small smirk on my face. Damn even though I had tried to keep my thoughs on something besides him naked he could still smell my arousal. I blushed and looked away. Jake gently grabbed my chin forcing me to meet his eyes again.

"Don't be embarrassed by the reaction of your body, Bella. That is the most wounderful thing I have ever smelled in my enitre life and the best part of it is, I made you react that way." I couldn't help but laugh as I turned away running my fingers through my hair. We needed a change of topic fast, before I attacked him.

"Are you still hungry Jake?" I asked taking in the sight of his skinny frame. He wasn't waring a shirt so I could see every protuding bone.

"Yes, but not the type of hungry you are thinking honey, I'm hungry for some snuggle time with my imprint." His handsome smile returned.

"That sounds good to me, then I'll make you a big breakfast in the mouring. We need to put some meat on your bones again." I said with a yawn as I fumbled around in my dresser for some shorts and a tanktop I could wear to bed. I looked back at Jake whom had layed himself back on the bed. He looked so damn sexy against my purple blankets, weight loss or not. His beautiful dark eyes were closed, he radiated just how tired he fact that he had not been sleeping much in the woods was ever presant.

I disappeard for a moment to change into my jammies. His eyes were still closed as I walked back into the room and my blanket coming up to just his waist.. My body craved to feel him next to me. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him and never let him go again.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me? Not that I mind you looking at me. I would just perfer you to be next to me." He said with a cocky smile that was all my Jake. The old Jake I knew and loved looking up at me as he held out his hand for me to join him on the bed. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me towards the bed. I slipped under the covers with him and then sunggled deep into his warm arms. His warmth felt wounderful, I relaxed into his embrace feeling safer then I ever had. I could not believe how close I had really come to loosing him or how close I had come to making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Bells whats wrong?" Jake whispered.

"Nothing's wrong, I was thinking about how close I was to loosing you."

"Bells you don't have think about that anymore, I'm here and I'm not going anywere." He whispered as he leaned over brushing his lips against mine. But it wasn't enough, I need him more then I ever needed anything in my entire life. I moaned as he traced his tounge along the seem of my lips. He laughed pulling away from me for a moment.

"We need to be quite honey, we don't need you dad walking in on us." I smiled pulling him down on top of me again. "Hm that's the Bella I love, pushy." He smiled against my lips. He groaned again as I raked my nails down his back.

"Damn love don't do that, I'm not sure I am going to be able to control myself." He groaned as I slid my nails down his back again.

"I don't want you to be in control Jake, I want you." He stopped, looking me in the eyes. "Are you sure honey?"

"I'm more then sure as long as you are." I said looking at him seriously.

"Babe my wolf wants nothing more then to be with his imprint, I can't help but agree with him."

"As long as you both are in agreement." He smirk as I pulled him down while gently scaping my nails down his stomach, making his muscles clench.

"Damn Baby I love it when you use your nails." He smiled pushing my shirt up and over my head leaving me bare from the waist up since I had decided against wearing a bra to bed.

"Wow,"He whispered his eyes glowing with lust and love.

"Jake please," I pleaded looking up into his eyes.

"Please what love? Tell me what you need." He smiled enjoying my squirming.

"I need you Jake. Inside me." I whispered. He laughed leaning forward captureing my lips soflty.

"What ever you say my sexy little mate, you want me in you then why don't you strip my shorts off." Jake smiled as I reached for the snap of his shorts with shakey hands. A growl ecaped his lips as I reached inside his shorts grabing hold of my acking member. It was so hard in my hand and so incedibley soft at the same time.

"Damn girl." He growled as I popped the button and pushed his shorts down his hips leaveing him completly naked and ready for me.

I closed my eye's and smiled as I felt him yank my tiny shorts from my body. I would be suprised if my shorts were still intact tomorrow when I found them. My handsome wolf was so eager.

He wasted no time thrusting inside of me, I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt. But the second he filled me I felt more complete then I ever had.

"Fuck me Jacob make me yours." I growled watching the lust clowd his eye's

"As my lady commands." He said thrusting harder inside of me. He growled sofly as I raked my nails down his back for the third time. I had to keep myself from crying out as he flipped me over bringing me up on my hands and knee's. I felt like his bitch in heat in this position. We both moaned as he re-enterd me slaming down hard. I bit my lip as he bit down on my shoulder still slaming his hard cock inside my tight hole.

"Jake...Jake I'm going to cum." I said threw gritted teeth as he sped up slaming into me harder, my body shook as I found my release soon followed by Jacobs own earth shattering release.

I fell to the bed on my stomach before turning around to face Jake. I wrapped my arm's around him as he gently callaped on top of me. If he had been at his full healthy weight he might have hurt me. But right now he was just perfect. I really needed to fatten him up a bit.

"I didn't hurt you did I baby?" Jacob asked with his face still burried into my hair.

"No Jake it was wonderful. Let's get some sleep that little adventure wore me out." He laughed rolling off me and grabbing his shorts from the floor.

"Guess I better dress, don't want Charlie to walk in here and find me naked in his daughter's bed." He said as he pulled on his shorts.

"Yeah probably not a good idea." I laughed standing from the bed completly naked. I was suprised to find my shorts still whole. Slipping the short's and my tank top back on, I slipped back into bed with my handsome wolf.

"Night Jake" I whispered snuggling into his chest.

"Night Bella" He whispered snuggleing his face into my hair. I knew Jacob was asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow, I on the other hand, couldn't sleep right away. I sat there watching him sleep, I felt so blessed that we had found out way back to each other. No matter what I would make sure I would always be there for him.

**Well here is the end of chapter two, I am really haveing a hard time trying to deside where I am going with this story. It will be more of a Jake, Bella, Sam story. If you have anything you want me to add into this story let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We need each other **

**chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for all the feed back I got alot of fav story alarts, Please don't forget to review I want to see them too. pretty please.**

**Bella's POV**

We both woke with a start as my bedroom door flew open, my dad stood in the doorway looking pissed.

"Jacob Black, where in the name of _Hell_ have you been? Do you have any idea how worried your father as been about you?" I looked back at Jacob, but he wasn't looking at me, or charlie for that fact. I knew he felt bad for leaving his dad alone all this time.

"Dad, please ease up." I pleaded.

"Ease up? I'm not through with you young lady. Sneeking a boy up to your room? You know the rules, even if it is Jacob." My dad was lighty red faced by the time he was done growling at us.

"I know dad I should have asked before I brought Jacob up here. It's just...I had a hard enough time getting him to come home. He needed to have someone next to him last night who wasn't going to yell at him." I glared back at dad as the last part left my mouth.

"Fine, whatever. But you are to will be leaving the door open, _End of story_! I don't suppose your boyfriend is going to be very happy about you having another guy in you bed." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face as I as I thought of what Jacob and I had done in this bed.

"I broke up with Edward dad." I said as I leaned back into my handsome wolf.

A look of confusion with a hint of relief came across Charlie's face. "Now I'm confused, I thought he was Mr. wonderful?"

"No, I just realised my heart didn't belong to him, it never had because it belonged to Jacob." I said glancing back at Jake to see a smile grace his thin face.

"So Edward's gone and you're not upset?" Dad asked glancing between both me and Jacob.

"Yeah, I'm not upset, not when I have Jacob by my side." Jacob's smile grew with each word I said.

"Super, you kids get some sleep then. Jacob, you and I are going to be having a discussion in the morning after you come downstairs."

"Yes sir." Jacob said finally meeting Charlie's eye's and giving him a small nod.

"Great, get some sleep kids. I don't want to hear any funny bussiness understood?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah dad, you don't need to worry about that." Charlie left my room mumbling something about hormonal teenagers. I smiled turning back to jacob.

"I'm so sorry about that." I laughed snuggling back into jacob.

"It's okay, I knew I had it coming. I'm just glad he didn't catch us with my hands down your pants." he whispered with a smile. I loved that smile, the smile that let the old Jake shine through.

"Yeah probably not the best time for you to take a bullet wolf boy." I smiled pulling away from him just enough so I could look at him. He chuckled at my comment while shaking his head. We stayed silent for a bit just content with each. I was the one to break the silence, asking something that had been bugging me since Sam had told me.

"Jacob, why didn't you come to me and tell me about the imprint?" He said nothing for a long moment.

"Bella I wanted you to choose me on your own, not cause of the imprint." He said as he let out a small sigh.

"I did choose you on my own Jake. Before Sam came and got me today I was on the verge of having a panic attack becuase I was so scared I was making the wrong choice and letting go of the one I really loved." His beautiful brown eye's met mine as I said the last words.

"Do you really mean that?" His voice hopeful.

"Yes Jake I do." I said meaning every word.

"Good." He whispered as he pulled me back against his chest. I don't remember falling asleep, all I remember is being surounded in Jake's warmth, being safe in the arms of the man I loved.

I think it was the sun shinning in my face that woke me, or maybe it was the fact that I felt like I was about to have a heat stroke. Jacob was still fast sleep as I pulled away from him, he looked so peaceful so I left him to sleep. Dad was sitting at the table in the kitchen as I made my way into the kitchen and opening up the fridge.

"Jake still sleeping?" Dad asked as soon as he saw me walk in.

"Yeah, he was pretty worn out. I thought I would just let him sleep in."

"Bell's where has Jacob been? I'm worried about him. Don't think I didn't notice how much weight he has lost since the last time I saw him. Has he gotten himself into something like drugs?" He asked skeptically.

"Dad no. This is Jake were talking about here. Do you really think he would get himself mixed up with that crap?" I asked in disbelief.

"I sure hope not, but you never know with the way peer presure is now-a-days."

"Dad don't worry, he's not on drugs." I said trying to reassure him.

'If you say so. I just don't want him to getting you mixed up in anything."

"Jake would never let anything happen to me, he was just not eating cause he was depressed."

"Depressed, right. Sorry hun but I'm not buying it until I talk to Jake."

"Talk to me about what?" Jake asked walking into to room. We both turned to see Jake coming in to the kitchen.

"Dad thinks you're on drugs." The look that crossed Jake's face was priceless.

"Umm no drugs, I swear I'm clean." Jake said trying to hold a straight face as he stood next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Well sure hope not Jake, I would sure hate to see you mixed up with anything like that." Charlie said giving him a knowing look.

"I promise it's not that."

"Then you want to tell me were the hell you've been." Charlie said with his cop voice.

"Dad please, don't push him." I said snuggling against him.

"Fine I'll drop it for now, but don't think think this conversation is over not by a long shot." Jake nodded before pulling me to a near by chair and placing me on his lap.

"Fine, I'll just leave you two kids to it then, I'm off to work Bells probably going to be late lots of paper work to chech up on. Jacob make sure you get home and see Billy today, he's worried about you."

"No problem, I'll head there first thing." Charlie seemed satisfied enough by the answer, he tossed us both another look before walking out the door.

"Be good or fake it kids." He said over his shoulder.

'We'll fake it dad." I said trying to a hide a smile

"Well then fake it good." Charlie said as before closing the door behind him. I shook my head looking at Jake, I couldn't believe what my dad had said to Jake. But on the other hand I could. Dad knew Jake since he was a born, he wasn't going to let Jake get hooked on drugs, not on his watch.

"How about I make you breakfast to make up for the drilling you just got from my dad." I asked sliding off his lap.

He smiled shaking his head. "That sounds great love, but I should of expected that from your dad. I disappeard for a mouth that does not really look good. I doubt he will be the last one to talk about drugs when they see me." He said sounding more annoyed by the minute.

"Jake it does not matter what people say, everyone who knows you, knows you would never do something like that to yourself." I said while grabbing two cartons of eggs out of the fridge, my wolf had to be hungry. Since I now knew I was his imprint, I saw it as my personal job to put some meat on his bones.

"I know, it just, I worked so hard to give myself a certain image over the years and I just have the feeling that it's going to be gone as soon as I get back to La Push."

"No Jake I don't think it's gone, once people start to see you and see how you act they will know you are still the same old Jake and nothing has changed." He smirked at me with that.

"Nothing has changed. Are you really sure about that Bella?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a sugesstive manor. _Great_ now my face was going to be beat red as I thought of what we had done together last night. Jake stood from his chair, I stood facing the counter as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you for last night love, my wolf is so relaxed today. It's nice to feel at peace again." He said gently into my ear.

"Is your wolf the only one who enjoyed last night?" I questioned back.

"Hell no love! That was the best night of my life. The night I got to be with my imprint, the woman I hope to be with for the rest of my life. The same woman I hope will one day bare my children." I blushed at that thought, I had never really thought of being a mom but having Jacob standing here behind me I coundn't imagine any other life. That thought brought another thought to my head, we had not used protection.

"Jake we didn't use protection." I said turning so I was facing him.

"I was thinking about that this morning too, are you on birth control?" He asked his face showing no emotion.

"No, sex hasn't really been an issue in my life, so no need for it." I said a little embarrassed.

"Okay then, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest relaxing a bit into his embrace.

"Well there is things like the morning after pill, but I don't really want to take it. Unless you want me to?" I said looking up at him.

"No I don't want you to, I would be more then happy if my child was growing in your belly."

"I feel the same way Jake, I love you."

"I love you to beautiful." He said gently rubbing my back.

**Sam's POV**

I was beyond worried now, Emily had not come home all night. She had left me a note saying she was going to be spending some time with a friend. I growled as I paced back and forth. I just had a bad feeling about this friend. She hadn't told me who this friend was or how they had met.

I picked up the phone dialing her number for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twelve hours. It would ring a few times then she sent me to voicemail again. I slammed the phone down, hearing it crack a bit.

I needed to phase, I needed to run. I ran outside shedding my clothes as I ran. I had to find my imprint, to know if she was okay.

I ran following my instincts and my instincts lead me all the way to Port Angeles. I stopped at the tree line peering acorss the parking lot. I watched as my imprint, my reason to live left a small hotel room with a big smile on her face.

I took off back into the woods throwing my head back in mourning. How could she do this to me, she my imprint. I thought our relationship was stong and good. Damn I feel like such a fool, I took of running. I ran and ran until my wolf was exhausted.

By the time I made it back home Emily's car was sitting out front. I phased pulling on my shorts before walking back inside. She smiled at me as she pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Sorry, I didn't answer your calls Sam. My phone was almost dead. I wasn't planning on stay so long, but I feel asleep."

"Who were you with?" I asked sitting on a stood acoss from her.

"Just a friend from school, a girl that I hadn't seen in forever."

"Okay" I said forcing a smile. I walked over to her kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you Em, you know that right? How much I love you?" I asked.

"Yes Sam I know, I love you to." She smiled sweetly at me.

I turned away from her then, I had to before I told her I knew just where she had been last night.

I ran outside and phased again, I was so exhausted but I ran until my wolf couldn't run anymore. I ran till I collapsed next to a river, I lay there as the rain began to fall soaking my fur. But it didn't matter to me, how could it when I was loosing my mate.

**Here it is,Please send me those Reviews I love reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE NEED EACH OTHER chapter 4**

**Please Review! I own nothing, I'm just playing with the characters!**

**Bella's POV**

Saying the meeting with Billy was fun would be an understatement. Billy was not happy about Jake, letting his wolf sink into a depression for a month. A depression the nearly killed him, all over me.

That was the last straw when he had said that to Jake. He grabbed my hand pulling me out the door saying he had to get away before he did something stupid.

" where are we going?" I asked as I drove down the road in La push.

"I can't go back there for a while, and I don't think your dad would dig on the idea of me staying with you."

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked glancing at him before back at the road.

"We're going to go to grandparents cabin, it's a few miles down the road." He said, no emotion on his face.

"Okay, is anyone staying there?" I asked.

"No it's been empty since they died." I nodded as I followed his directions, I hated knowing that I was the reason he was having so many problems.

"You're so quite all of a sudden." Jake said looking at me from the passenger seat of my truck.

"I'm just think about how all the problems you are having and they're a direct result of me. Because I didn't accept you right away." I said sadly.

"Don't think like that love, you are not a problem. If someone has a problem with you, they have a problem with me."

"I don't want you to have any problems Jake."

"Life's not that easy Bella, there's always going to be something that starts a problem."

"I know." I watched the road as we came to a slightly over grown driveway that went back into the woods. I hand't been out here since I was five, Jacob's grandparents had had a cookout one of the summers when I was here visiting Charlie.

"Dad and I have been trying to keep this place up as much as possible since they died but it's been a problem finding the time." The house itself did not seem to be in that bad of shape.

"Guess were lucky cause the power's on since Rebeca came back, she stayed here for a few weeks before she moved in with Paul."Jake said as I put the truck in park. I followed Jake into the tiny cabin, I instantly loved the feeling of being here with Jake. I looked around the house as Jake shut the door and plopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes and everything was silent for a while until I spoke up.

"Jake?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

"Yeah, I'm here just tired." He said his eyes still closed.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll run into town and pick up some supplies."

"No I'll come with you. I don't know if my wolf can handle being away from you right now, he's still on edge. He has been ever since we left my dad's." He said finally opening his eyes.

"Okay, well go together." I said smiling down at him.

"Or we can go later, there maybe be something else we can do right now, something more animalistic." Jake grinned evily as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wow think I created a monster with that one." I said shaking my head.

"Really, you want to join me then?" He asked holding out his hands.

"Jake I don't think it a good idea, we still don't have any protection." I laughed grabbing his hand.

"So you wouldn't like the idea of having my baby?" He asked looking me in the eye as he pulled me on top of him.

"Jake it's not that, it just we're young and we've only been together for a day." I laughed as I snuggled against him.

"Really has it only been a day? Seems to me like we have been together forever."

"I know, I just want to wait a little longer before we start poping out the kids." I said seriously.

"So your not against the idea of haveing kids with me?" He asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"No Jake not at all, I guess if I was going to chose a guy to have babies with, you would be the one. Just not right now, lets have some time together before kids take up all of it. " That earned me a smile from him, one of his old smiles.

"My wolf like's the idea of you being pregnant with his pup." He said as he placed his forehead against mine.

"Can't say I hate the idea." I laughed as he moved me over to sit on the couch as he stood up then pulled me up to him. I smiled as I looked at him in that moment I could imagine my whole life with him, two children with his beautiful copper skin.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Nothing." I smiled not really wanting to re-live were my thoughts had taken me.

"So what do you think the likelyhood of Charlie letting you stay out here with me?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you Jake?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Jake I would love to be with you all the time, I really would. But I don't think

Charlie is going to dig on that." I almost laughed till I saw the look on his face, his wolf was still not very far from being brought back into his depression, he really did need me.

"Jake, I'll talk to Charlie. Anyway I guess I can always push the fact that I am eighteen years old and there is really nothing he can do about it."

"Really? You would do that for me?" He asked his face a little more hopeful.

"Jake I made the desion to be with you and I know how much you really need me right now." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks honey, you have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say

that."

"Well it better mean something to you or your ass is in trouble."

"Just my ass? Hmmm what kind of punishments are you planning?" He asked devilishly.

"Funny Jake." I laughed walking out the door with him on my heels still chucking.

**Sam's POV**

I now know how Jake felt, to lose his imprint. To have them choose someone else over you. Did she really believe that I would not be able to smell him on her when she came home today?

I ran for hours before I finally made it back to the house. I almost didn't recognize the the truck that was parked in the driveway, until I realized it was the same one I saw sitting at the hotel. I growled phasing back then pulling on my shorts. Emily looked at me in shock as I entered the house.

"Sam I wasn't expecting you to be back this early." I looked to the man standing across the counter from my imprint.

"I finshed with my running early." I said crossing my arm's over my chest looking at Emily and to the stranger.

"Who is this Em?" I asked, the stranger smirked looking at Emily.

"Are you finally going to tell him Emily?" the man laughed looking smug. I wanted to smack that look off his face. I could feel my wolf want to suface and tear that look right off his face.

"Andy enough, leave Sam alone." I looked at Emily totally forgetting about the other man in the room.

"How long Emily?" I asked trying to to keep as calm as possible.

"A couple of weeks Sam, I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to hurt me, but yet you stay overnight with him at a hotel." I shot back angry.

"How do you know about that?" She asked sadly.

"I got worried about you so I went looking and I saw you leave the hotel."

"I'm sorry Sam I never meant for you to see that." She said looking away.

'Well that's just the problem now isn't it? But just tell me one thing Em, why?" I said getting a little angrier by the minute.

"I don't know Sam. I didn't plan it, it just happened." She said still not looking at me.

"So what are you telling me Emily?" I asked feeling my heart breaking even more.

"She's telling you it's over." Andy said with a smirk. Emily looked back at him then back to me.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I feel in love again." My wolf and I growled. Andy looked at me in fear as he took a step back. I felt my entire heart shatter at her words.

"Damn no wonder she leaving you! You're a down right _freak_!"

"I just want a normal life again Sam, I guess a part of me will always love you, but I want you to be happy and move on." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to go comfort her but with everything she just I couldn't bring myself to go to her.

I couldn't take it anymore I pushed past her heading back to the woods. I knew she never called after me. Our relationship was over, I was alone and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Please review let me know what you think. Remember I love all those other alerts but I love reviews too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Being back with Jake was the best feeling in the world. It felt so wounderful to know he was going to by my side and that he would never leave me. I wanted this life, I wanted to be here with him. To have a family with him someday; that thought made me think back to our night of unprotected sex. I looked over at Jake and I was glad in that moment he was not looking at me.

I laid my hand on my stomach thinking about the life that could be growing within me. A life that was a part of Jacob and a part of me. Taking my hand off my stomach, I turned my attention back on the road. Not to many people traveled this road so I really was not worried about hitting any one. The rain started to pick up as we drove down the narrow dirt road.

"Bella LOOK OUT!"Jake yelled causing me to slammed on my brakes. I almost hadn't seen the giant black wolf run out in front of my truck. The truck jerked to the side, _damn_ we had to have hit the wolf. Worst part of it was I knew it had to of been one of the pack.

"Jake was that Sam?" I asked shutting the truck off while pulling my hood up not that it would keep the rain off me.

"Yeah, Bella I think you should stay here I don't know how hurt he is."

"Yeah nice try Jake." I said closing the door behind me, as Jake made it to the front of the truck before I did. The grill was smashed, we had hit Sam harder then I thought. Tears came to my eyes at the thought of Sam hurt.

"We have to find him Jake." I said.

"We will honey, come on let's follow his paw prints before the rain washes them away." I nodded wiping the tears away from my face as I followed Jake into the woods.

I felt so terrible about hurting Sam. Sam had brought Jake and myself back together, without Sam I would have lost Jake. Hell of a way to repay him by hitting him with my truck. If only I had been paying more attention to the road.

"Bells, this is not your fault." Jake said as we walked on.

"I wish I could believe that Jake." Jake stopped suddenly causing me to bump into him nearly knocking myself off my feet. I looked around Jake to see Sam, half sitting half leaning against a tree, human and naked. But the worst part was how much blood covered him.

"Sam!" I cryed grabbing onto Jake. Sam looked up at both of us for a moment, seeing tears rolling down his face was enough to make me consider never getting behind the wheel again.

"Just leave me here, let me die! She left me!" Sam cryed closing his eyes leaning back against the tree. Jake seemed to be rooted in his spot, the rain softly stopped as I moved closer to sam.

"No Sam we're not going to leave you here, you're hurt. You need help."I whispered gently touching his shoulder. He looked at me then, and the look he gave me nearly broke my heart, I hated the look in his eyes. Something told me it was not his injuries putting that look in his eyes.

"She left me, I have nothing to live for." He whispered.

"Emily left?" I asked gently. He nodded looking forward not staring at anything in particular. "She has a new boyfriend. Please Bella, Jake just leave me here."

"No Sam, we're not leaving you here." I said stubbornly looking back at Jake for help. It was then I realized that Jake knew how Sam was feeling about loosing someone you love unconditionally. I sat next to Sam gently taking his hand, but he didn't look at me as we sat was nothing I could do to make him feel better. His whole life had been ripped out from underneath him.

"Sam, let us get you help. I don't want to see anything happen to you. You're to good of a guy for that." I said trying to reassure him.

"If I were a good guy Bella, my imprint would want me and not some loser she shacked up with at a hotel." He sniped.

"You _are_ a good guy Sam. If it was not for you I would have died in the woods when Edward left me. You saved my life and you saved Jake's by bringing me to him.'

"No one want's to lose you Sam. The pack needs you, so does everyone who cares about you." Jake said knowing he could possibly get through to him.

"Everyone would get on fine without me, Jacob can lead the pack. It is his birth right in the first place."

"No. You're coming with us were getting you help and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. I don't care if I have to go get the whole pack to drag your stubborn ass in." I felt slightly relieved when that comment earned me a slight smile from Sam, maybe we would be able to save him after all. _Maybe_?_What the hell am I saying? Of course we are going to save him._

"Sam, Bella's right, none of the pack is just going to let you go. As much as you may piss some of us off sometimes, you are our brother and we're not going to let anything happen to you." Jake said kneeling next to us. I looked down at Sam as he started to shiver, at first it didn't make sence to me that he was shivering. I'd seen the wolves not flinch in the middle of a blizzard.

"How bad is the pain Sam?" I asked gently

"My whole left side is is almost numb with pain." He winced.

"We need to get you some help Sam, can you move at all?" I asked.

"I think I can walk, I think it is mostly my shoulder and ribs that are hurt." Sam said squeezing his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you, I would never in a million years want to hurt you."

"I know, it's not your fault Bella. I should of been looking where I was going." Sam said giving me a sad smile.

"I've been telling her it's not her fault, but I don't think she is going to listen to either of us." Jake said laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry Jake for ruining your alone time with your imprint."

"Don't worry about it, getting you help is more important right now." Jake said.

I smiled up at Jake as he moved closer to Sam. "Help me get him up Bells."

Sam gritted his teeth as we both put our arms around his waist, lifting him to his feet, more Jake lifting Sam than me. That alone was no easy task the guy felt like he weighed a ton. It seemed like it took forever to get back to the truck.

"Bella I'll ride in the back, I don't want to get blood all over your seats and besides I don't think I could handle getting into a cab of a truck." I opened my mouth to protest till Jake looked at me

"Don't worry Bells I'll ride in back with him." Jake said as he took all of Sam's weight on to him.

"Where am I going?" I asked. I knew none of the wolves could go to the hospital with there injuries, to many question's would be raised when they began to heal at a fast rate.

"Head over to Sue's, she normally helps us when we're hurt." I nodded as I jumped behind the wheel, I watched as Jake help Sam settle down in the back of the truck. No matter what any of them said I still felt really bad for hurting him.

I drove as smoothly as possible down the dirt road. I glanced back in the rear view mirror. I knew from the look on Jake's face Sam was not taking the ride very well.

At last I pulled my old truck up in front of Sue's house. Seth, having heard my truck, poked his head out the front door as we pulled up. I watched as his face changed from excitement to worry as he noticed Sam sitting up in the back of the truck with Jake.

"What happend?" Seth asked walking out of his moms house and over to us as I opened the door looking back at Sam.

"I accidently hit a wolf with my truck." I said looking back at Sam and Jake. Seth ran to the back of the truck offering his help to Sam. I watched as the two wolves helped there Alpha into the house. No matter what Sam said I still felt terrible about hurting him.

"Don't you do enough damage to Jake without having to hurt Sam as well?" I turned around to see Leah walking towards me from the woods.

"I never wanted too hurt either of them." I countered.

"How the hell did you just manage to hit Sam with your truck?" Leah asked as she finally approched me crossing her arms. Then it hit me she had not been phased when Sam was hit, meaning she probably didn't know that Emily had left Sam.

"If you want someone to be mad at, shouldn't it be Emily? She's the one that made Sam so uncontrolled, he didn't even bother to look before he crossed the road."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam said Emily left him so he wanted to die." Leah stared at me for a moment awe struck, like she didn't really believe me. I watched as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I can't believe she did that to him." I really didn't know what to say to that. I knew how much Leah had loved Sam before the imprint had stolen him away from her, but who knew, maybe this was her chance to get him back.

"Bella." Jake called as he walked down the steps.

"How's Sam?" I asked as soon as he was in front of me.

"Sue's looking him over, she's going to give him some pain medication, so hopefully he will realx and heal." I looked back towards Leah, she wasn't looking at either of us but waching the house.

"Leah maybe you should go check on him, I'm sure he could use a friend." She nodded still not meeting either of our gaze as she made her way to the house.

"What you thinking Bells?" Jake asked as he threw his arm over my sholder.

"She still loves Sam, and Sam needs a reson to live. Maybe they can help each other out." I said as I looked up at him.

"Your brillant Bells." Jake said as he pulled me into a hug.

**Leah's POV**

I hated knowing what _that woman _had done to my Sam. Yes I knew he no longer loved me and I had no right to call him _my_ Sam but I really couldn't help it. I stilled loved him, imprint or not.

Taking a deep breath I peaked my head into the guest room. Sam lay on the bed looking out the window, his sholder in a sling and his lower half covered by a blanket. He looked misrable, like he had no will to live.

"Sam?" I asked. He didn't look at me as I walked into the room, _can't say I blame him_. I remember a time when the love of my life left me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see anyone.

"I'm sorry Sam." He finally looked at me as I sat next to him. Tears still bright in his eyes, breaking my heart even more as I saw how hurt he really was.

"I would imagine you would be happy to see me like this." He said with no life in his voice.

"How could you say that Sam? I was never mad enough at you to want to see you hurting like this." I said as tears brimmed my eyes again.

"I guess I really don't know what to say about it Le, I don't know what I'm going to do from here. My wolf is just as mistable as I am. But of course being part of the imprint means being what your imprint wants and needs from you. Emily said she needed me to be her friend."

"I just don't understand this Sam. She always seemed to be so in love with you, what happend?" I asked confused.

"She found someone else someone normal. She said that what she wants, a normal life."

"She was cheating on you!" I know how horrified I must have looked, cause Sam smiled.

"Yeah I found out about it when she didn't come home last night. So I went for a run and I saw her leaving the motel."

"I'm so sorry."

"I just wish I knew what I did wrong. Guess it doesn't matter now, I just wish Bella had been going a little bit faster so maybe it would have killed me instead of laying me up."

"Please don't talk like that Sam." I said with tears in my eyes. I just couldn't imagine a world without him.

"Leah thank you for being here for me. I still feel terrible for what I did to you. But even if Emily never comes back I don't know if we ever could be like we were before. I'm not even sure if that's what you're after."

"Sam all I'm after is to be your friend, I would rather have you as my friend then not have you in my life at all. I don't want to lose you forever." I watched as he smiled for a moment before reaching over to grab my hand.

"That I can probably do." I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I wanted Sam back. But I knew if we ever got back to that point he would need time to heal, not just from his physical damage but the emotional damage as well.

**Bella's POV**

I left Jake in the truck as I headed into the tiny grocery store. He was pretty upset about what Emily had done to Sam. Last thing he needed was to deal with people. I pushed the cart down the isle's not paying to much attention to whom was around me.

"Bella." I looked up as the cherry came closer. I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face as Emily came up to me throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so glad I got to see you before I left." She said as she pulled back.

"Well I can't say I am happy to see you. Not after what you did to Sam." I said not holding back my anger.

"You know about it already? Goodness, news travels even faster then I thought around here." She said as she grimaced.

"The only reason I know is because Jake and I just left Sam in Sue's care."

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" She asked with mild concern in her voice.

"He had an accident. He was so upset with loosing you he didn't bother to look before he crossed the road. I hit him with my truck, but the worse part was seeing him sitting up against a tree crying and begging us to just leave him there and to let him die." I watched as Emily face fell and a tear sliped from her eye.

"I didn't want to hurt him, that was never my intention." She said, her voice cracking.

"Well you did a good job of ripping his heart out." Emily and I both turned around to see Jake standing behind us with his arms crossed over his chest. Damn was he sexy, _No not the time Bella._

"Jake I didn't want to hurt him I just..." She tried to explain but Jake wasn't having it.

"Save it Emily, I don't want to hear it. If you wanted to leave Sam there was a much better way you could have done it. Not cheat on him then break it to him by not coming home. As far as I'm concernd you're not welcomed here anymore. Not when you are only going to hurt Sam."

"I understand Jake, I was just leaving anyway. I already have all my stuff from Sam's place. Tell him I will be sending him the papers next week." Jake and I watched as Emily walked away from us. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing as he as shaking a bit.

"Yeah I just hope Sam is going to be." He said giving my head a little squeeze.

"He will Jake. We will just all have to show him how much we are here for him." I told Jake reassuringly. Jake nodded and followed me as I finished the shopping.

**Please review let me know what you think of this chapter, This story is also going to be a Sam/Leah along with Jake and Bella. Please review, I have another chapter ready to go. I'll post very fast if I get some reviews.**

**Wolf lover of michigan**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Need Each Other Chapter 6**

**LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Leah's POV **

Sam was finally alseep. I held his hand tightly in my own as he slept. Poor guy, everytime I tried to walk away from him he would freak out. Not that I really mind spending the time with Sam, it's just it made me want to hurt my selfish cousin even more. Did she know what she had done to Sam with her selfishness, would she even care? Sam growled in his sleep as he gripped onto my hand tighter.

'Sam, wake up." He tensed up as his eyes shot open.

"It okay Sam, you didn't sound like you were haveing a good dream."

"It was more like a nightmare. Everytime I close my eyes I see her leaving me."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't leave me, I can't be alone right now." He pleaded

"Never Sam, not as long as you need me." I said squeezeing his hand.

"Lay with me." He whispered closing his eyes again. I moved to the other side of the bed sliding in next to him. It had been so long since I had felt him next to me, I knew I was stupid to stay, but I loved just how safe I felt next to him.

"I know I am being stupid about not wanting to be alone, it's just every time I close my eyes I see her leaving."

"Shhh Sam you are not stupid, I can't imagine what you are going through." He relaxed as I layed my hand on his arms, his injuries were mostly healed by now.

"I don't think I am going to be able to survive Le, I just wish the truck would have killed me."

"Please don't say that Sam, I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend, it would kill me to lose you. I know I have not been the best friend for you in the last few years, but that's going to change. I'm going to be here to support you for whatever you need." I said firmly. I would not loose him again.

"What if I said I needed you Le." Sam said.

"What do you mean Sam?" His comment confused me.

"I need you tonight Le, I can't promise anything after tonight. But tonight I just want to forget. Please." He pleaded.

"Sam I told you whatever you need I am here for you, even if it is only for tonight." I almost died with happyness as I felt his lips touch mine. Damn I had never thought I would feel him again. Taste him on my lips, I groaned as he bit my lip thrusting his body against mine. Even fully clothed it made me wet as hell.

"Sam." I growled grinding back into him. He groaned as he pushed his hand under my shirt and bra the other tangled in my short hair. Damn he is right to the point.

"Clothes off now, I can't take much more." He growled back before attacking my neck.

I didn't want to test his control anymore then it already had been in the last few hours. I slipped off the bed and began to remove my clothes. He sat up and watched as I removed my clothing, his eyes darkening with lust. Finally fully naked I kneeled in front of him, while gently stroking his thigh.

"You sure you're up to this after being hurt, I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are." I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"The only thing that could hurt me right now is having you turn away from me." He whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"That's not going to happen Sam, I'm yours for tonight." He growled as he pushed himself up bringing himelf up on this feet bringing me up with him. He was so _damn_ sexy in only his cut of shorts. It felt like a dream that I was going to be able to be with him again.

I moaned against him as he locked his lips with mine again. He pulled us back over to the bed and laid down on it with me on top of him. I couldn't help running my fingers down his abs. I stopped when my fingers hit the button of his shots. He pulled away grinning as I unbuttoned his shorts sliding them down his hips. His cock fully errect, what a sight that was but I didn't move. I was scared if I did he would come to his sences and decide not to do this

"Touch me Leah, please I need you." I smirked as I snake down to the bed taking his whole shaft in my mouth. He groaned tiping his head back. I smirked as I sucked looking up at him. I missed the taste of him.

"Le, stop I wont be able to take this much more." Sam hissed as he looked back down at me. I released his stiff dick and made my way back up to him

"Good Sam, I don't want you in control tonight Sam." He laughed sinking his fingers in my hair. I groaned as he griped my hair gently in his fist and brought me up to his eye level, kissing me soflty on the lips.

I laughed as he pushed me back covering me with his large body, fitting between my legs prefectly like he use to. He didn't say anything as look at each at each other for a few minutes. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself into my tight enterance. It felt so good that I didn't even notice the pain. I hadn't told _anyone_ that I had not been with another guy since Sam had left me.

I hadn't had it in me to be with anyone but him. I loved him and I still do and to feel him move inside me again felt like the best feeling in the world. I kissed him gently on the chest then his cheek as he thrust inside of me.

The only sound were the soft moans and groans coming from us. No words needed to be spoken at this time. Words would only ruin this special moment. I knew it didn't mean much to Sam but it meant so much to me. I held him as he moved trying to forgot for a moment that he had been hurt.

I clawed at his back, knowing how much he liked it when we use to make love, as I reached my climax clinging to him, pushing him over the edge with me. He groaned as he finished before rolling off and pulling me on top of him.

"Sam that was wounderful." I whispered as I snuggled against him.

"Yes it was. Thank you for tonight." He whispered back pulling me as close to him as he could get me.

"I'm here for whatever you need Sam, and I meant that."

"I know you did." I relaxed in his arms as he held me close to his chest, I fell asleep feeling better and more relaxed then I had in the last few years.

**Bella's POV**

Jake and I both had been kinda quite since we made our way back to his place. I knew he was just as worried about Sam as I was. Seeing Emily at the supermarket so happy had really upset Jake. I would be lying if I said I wasn't just as pissed off at Emily, because of her I had alomst killed Sam with my truck.

"So do you think your dad is going to let you stay out here with me?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"I really don't know Jake. I guess I could just push that I am over 18 and am free to come and go as I wish."

"Yeah, think he will really buy that?" Jake laughed looking at me from where he lay next to me. At least staying out here we had a large enough bed for both of us to lay comfortable. We stayed quite for a few moments. "I can't help worry about Sam. I mean I kinda know what he's going through. How it feels to be rejected by your imprint. I just wish there was some way to help him. It was him that helped me out the most when I was laying in the forest. It was him that never gave up on me"

"I feel the same way. It was Sam who brought me to you. If he had never brought me to you I might have lost you and made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I don't know what we can do to make him feel better."

"Probley not much, guess all we can really do right now is be there for him."

"Yeah, we'll go over to Sue's tomorrow and talk to we'll see if there is anything we can do to help." Jake and I both groaned as my phone rang, I didn't even have to look at the I.D to know who it is. I hadn't called my dad and it was getting late.

"Hey dad" I said as soon as answered the phone.

"Bells were are you? I called Billy and he said you and Jake left hours ago. I have to tell you Bells he didn't sound happy with the two of you."

"Yeah I figured that dad, the visit with Jake's dad didn't go as well as we planed. I'm out at Jake's grandparents with him."

"When are you coming home?"

"Dad here's the thing, I want to stay out here with Jake. He needs me right now, beside we both want to be here for Sam if he needs us. He's going through a tough time right now."

"What happend to Sam?"

"Emily left and he's not handling it well."

"Damn never saw that happening. They seemed so happy, poor guy."

"Yeah he's not taking it very well, anyway I feel I like I need to help Sam. It was him who saved me when I got lost in the woods."

"I don't know Bells, I don't know how I feel about you staying out there alone with Jacob."

"Dad need I remind you that I am a adult, I want to stay with Jacob."

"Fine Bella but I want you to come home tomorrow."

" I'm Fine with that dad, thanks."

"Be safe Bella,"

"I will dad, I'll see you tomarrow." I smiled looking over at Jake as I ended the my call. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that your dad said you can stay the night with me." He said giving me a cocky smile.

"Yeah just sucks we have no clothes to change into, didn't really think about that before we came back here."

"Well I guess we could always go naked and wash our things." He smiled as he pulled me back down on the bed with him.

"Yeah that's so not a good idea, our luck my dad would decide to make a trip out here and see that."

"Yeah maybe you are right. Guess I should look around and see if there is anything we can wear around here." Jake said.

"Thats probably a good idea." I laughed as he stood from the bed streching. I couldn't help admire his beauty.

"Like what you see?"

"You know it." I laughed as I watched him leave the room. The best part about it was I could see us living this life. Having a family here together, gosh how I loved this man.

**There it is another chapter, The next chapter will get more back to Jacob and Bella. Sam and Leah will become a huge part of this story. please review I love reading them. It will so make me want to update this fast. As always much love to my beta for the help on this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to **

**BerryBlue96, brankel1, , darkvampireros, for leaving such awsome reviews. Thanks you to everyone who favorited this story. LEMONS, this chapter is M for a reason.**

**We need each other Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I woke feeling so content, I loved waking next to Jake. I couldn't wait until we started our life together. Now that I knew I was his imprint, I could see our life playing out infront of me. Us living here, raising a family together.

Jake stired next to me, I was so glad he was not back on patroll yet. But with Sam down I was not sure how long that would last.

"Hey beautiful." Jake smiled as he streched before sitting up. I bit my lip as Jake slid from the bed only clothed in his cut off shorts.

"Jake why don't you come back to bed?" I smiled as he turned around locking his eyes with mine, his eyes darking with lust.

"Would you like that beautiful?"

"You know I would, I want to be with you every moment of everyday."

"Sounds like a plan to me honey." He smiled as I reached for him pulling him closer.

"Come here I need you."

"And how do you need me?" He grinned mischievously.

"I need you hard and fast." I said before biting my lip.

"Well I think I can do that." His smile grew as he climbed on top of me grinding aginst me even though he was still clothed in his shorts.

"Jake enough playing around, I need you inside me." He stopped looking me in the eyes before he smiked. His eyes lit up with his happyness. I couldn't help but smile back as I bit my lip again. It still didn't seem right that I had almost given a future with him up.

"Who am I to resisit an order like that?" He said as he leaned down kissing me softly on the lips. I groaned as I wrapped my arms around him. He growled as I gently ran my nails down his back.

"Careful honey, I won't be responsilbile for my actions if you keep doing that." He said as he reached down in between us removing my underwear. At this moment I couldn't have been more happy about the fact I hadn't brought any clothes with me when we had left my house yesterday. When It was time for bed I had just striped down to my panties and t-shirt before I cuddled in beside my handsome wolf.

"Jake. Please make love to me." He laughed as he stood from the bed romoving his shorts and boxers leaving him completely naked. My eyes raked up and down his body as he stood in front of me. So naked and so beautiful. His member standing hard and proud with his arousal. He said nothing as he climbed back on the bed stradling me.

"You seem to be wearing to much clothes honey."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Before I knew it he was pulling my shirt over my head leaving me naked beneath him.

"Hmmm that's better." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly. I groaned with need and I almost sighed with relief as I felt him begin to rub his huge member down my clit. If he didn't get inside me in the next ten seconds I was going to spontaneously combust.

He kissed me again as he slid deep within me. He didn't wait before he began to pump himself inside me. I didn't care, all I need was Jake. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. He groaned as he contined to pump into me.

He growled as I thursted up meeting his thurst with my own desperate need. I couldn't get enough of him.

"Jake I want to ride you." He said nothing as he flipped us over never falling out of me. Our eyes met as I started to grind my hips against him. He groaned every time I clenched my self around his aching member.

"Honey I can't do it like this I'm going to bust." I smiled knowing just what I was doing to him, and the best part was it I was making him feel this way.

He flipped us over again and picked up his pace pounding deeply into my tight hole. We reached our climax together. He groaned and smiled as he thursted a few more time as he went limp inside me. Finally he collapased and he rolled over holding me close to his body. It was the best feeling to lay with him still inside of me. He looked up at me, his eyes still glazed with lust.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned.

"No, it was wounderful. I kinda freaked out for a moment I thought I heard a car door.

Jake sat up a little listening. "Damn I was hopeing I had imagined that honey."

"You heard it too?"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attenion, someone could have dropped a bomb on me during that time and I wouldn't have noticed. I better get up at check."

"No need boy, you're both busted."

We both looked up to see my dad standing in the door. _Shit,_ busted.

**Leah's POV**

I woke in Sam arms, I didn't want to move. I could tell by his breathing that he was still asleep. I loved laying next to him, like old times. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as he snuggled closer to me. It was then I realised his breathing had changed, he was awake.

"Sam?" I asked as he sat up.

"I'm okay Lee, thanks for last night."

"I was glad to help you in whatever way I could Sam, I'll always be here for you."

"I know you always have been, Thanks."

"You already thanked me."

"I wish I could thank you more, I'm sorry that I don't know where my life is going right now."

"We don't need to figure everything out today, lets just relax and take things one step at a time."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You can Sam, how about we go for a run if you can't relax."

"That sounds great."

"Do you want to take a shower with me first?"

His eyes darkend with lust as he stood from the bed. I smiled as I held out my hand to him. We walked together still naked from the night before to the ajoing bathroom.

Sam barely let go of me as I stepped away to start the shower. I looked up at him as the water warmed. He didn't look at me, he staired off into space the haunted look returning to his eyes. I wished I had the power to help him.

"Come on let's take a shower, I need a good run and I don't want to be reeking of sex."

"Yeah, I don't blame you for not wanting the pack to know you have been with me."

"No thats not it at all, I just don't want to smell like sex. I would tell the whole world what happend last night if it would make you happy."

"Really Lee you would do that for me?"

"Sam I never stopped loving you. I know that's not what you need to hear from me right now but it is ture. I would do anything to see you happy again."

"I wish it was that easy to fix what's wrong with me."

"I know it's not Sam, your imprint jumped ship on you that would be enough to tear anyone down. "

"I'm broken Leah, I'm never going to be the same Sam I was before Emily."

"I know, but I'm okay with helping you find who you are now. By the way Sam you are not broken. It might seem like you are right now, but it's not true.

"Thanks Lee."I smiled as I stood pulling him into the shower with me, I was so glad the both of us had not dressed after the mind blowing sex.

I pulled him close hugging him. It scared me that I had almost lost him yesterday. I felt like if I held on to him, nothing bad could happen to him.

"Lee what the matter?" Sam asked me as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I'm just scared for you Sam."

"Why are you scared for me?"

"I'm scared that you are going to do something to hurt yourself."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm scared because you were so upset that you ran in front of a moving truck, you could have died Sam."

"I know I was stupid." He whisepered as he pulled himself closer to me, his arms wrapped around me.

"Sam I don't want to lose you." I said as tears started to leak from my eyes. I was hopeing that he wouldn't notice with the hot water hitting us.

"Please don't cry, I promise I'm not going to do anything dumb." He whispered as he began to rub my wet back.

I smiled up at him trying to force the tears to stop. I moaned as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I don't want to surrender to my wolf Lee, I know he is not happy to be this far from his imprint but I'm hopeing being around the pack will help."

"You know we have your back Sam, no matter what."

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but smile at myself as we both finished our shower. Sam smiled as he caught me oogleing. I blushed and looked away as I grabbed my clothes. We both dressed in as little of clothes as possible since we would soon be phasing. It was a pain to try and tie to many clothes on us, the guys had it easy all they needed was a pair of shorts me I needed the works.

Sam reached for my hand as we finished dressing, I could hear Seth and mom downstairs as we made our way down the stairs.

Seth smiled at us as we walked into the kitchen, with his wolf hearing I was more then sure he knew excatly what Sam and I had been up to last night.

"Shut up Seth." I growled with a smile looking back at Sam.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to Seth I can see that look on your face." I said pretending to be mad. Seth smiled back at me, he knew I really wasn't mad I reached over hugging Seth as we walked by towards the back door.

"Well honey I don't blame your brother for picking on you a little, it didn't take super wolf hearing to know what you to were doing in there." Mom laughed from her spot across the table from Seth. I growned turning my face back towards Sam, He smiled shaking his head.

"How are doing Sam, are you still in pain at all?" Mom asked Sam as she sipped her coffee.

"I hurt just not from my injuries Leah's healing me though." I couldn't help but smile at him again as he said that. I loved being the one Sam needed to help heal him.

"We knew that Sam, that's why I had to sleep with my head phones on." Seth laughed as I swatted him upside the head.

"Be nice to your brother Lee. Sam honey, I know you are going through a tough time right now. I just want you to know you are welcome to stay here with us as long as you need to."

"Thank you Sue."

"Come on let's go for a run." Sam followed me out the door. I couldn't have gotten out of there quick enough. It wasn't that I was embarassed that my mom and brother knew I had been with Sam. It was just that they knew I was having sex. No one in there right mind would want there family members to hear something like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**WNEO Chapter 8**

**Wow, Thank you to everyone who favoirted and Reviewed this story. I couldn't belive how many Story Alert's I got. Those make me so happy but could you please review too. I update so much faster with reviews.**

Leah's POV

Running next to Sam was the best feeling in the world. Normally I would have stayed as far away from Sam as I could. The memory of being with him was to painful for me to be able to stand. But now I had him back, all I knew if Emily ever came back I would make her fight for him.

Sam looked over at me and gave me the wolf eqivilent of a smirk. Shit no matter how long I have been a wolf I still let my thoughts get the best of me, how embarrassing.

I looked over at a deer that stood a few feet away from us watching us as we ran by. I was so caught up in watching the deer, I never noticed a large black wall appear out of no where and knock me off my feet. I looked up at Sam who stood there wagging his tail.

"_Sorry Le, but you only made that to easy_." Sam barked his laughter as he pawed at me. I growled while trying to hide the laughter in my head, so he wanted a war, then he would get a war. I jumped to my feet slamming into Sam knocking him to the side. He growled at me playfully as he got back to his feet. I took a few steps back as he began to stalk me.

"You think you are big enough to take on the Alpha, woman?" Sam asked as he

lowered his head as he stalked forward. I turned taking off as fast as I could, but I still was not fast enough. I rolled on the ground with Sam on top of me as he attacked me playfully. I knew he would never hurt me, I trusted Sam with my life there was no doubt in my mind about that.

I growled back as I pushed up against him freeing myself. I took off at a dead run knowing Sam was right behind me. But I was ready for him this time, I dodged him as he jumped I laughed as he flew right past me landing on his side. What a goof ball he was. Sam stood up shaking himself off, he waged his tail as he came up to me and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Why don't we head down to the river and relax?" Sam asked as he turned away from me. I watched him as he walked away, he didn't want to show me the play had hurt him. I suddenly felt stupid, why had I let myself wrestle with him when he had just been hurt yesterday?

"I'm fine Leah, leave it alone." I nodded hearing the Alpha command in his voice. I followed Sam through the woods until we came to the small river that ran through La Push.

I laid down on the hard stone soaking up the sunlight. I watched Sam as he took a drink from the river then walked over to me, he slumped down next to me. He still needed to comfort of his pack, to help him through his problems. I would always be there for him, as would the rest of the pack. They were not far away, Sam and I both knew kept there distance as Sam and I played, but all the same they were there waiting for any sign that there Alpha needed them.

**Jake's POV**

I had never been so uncomfortable in my life. How in the hell had I let us get caught? Charlie stepped out of the room long enough for us to get dressed. I knew Bella felt just as bad as I did.

"I'm sorry honey, I should had heard the car pull up."

"it's not your fault Jake." She said sending me a small smile.

"So what do you think the chances of him forgetting what he saw is?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Slim to none."

"Great."

"Jake look at me." I stopped turning to her. Everytime I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I felt like a was going to melt. _Damn, down Jake that's what got you in this mess in the first place_. I smirked at myself as I reached over taking her hand.

"Jake, I don't care what he says to us, we did nothing wrong. We are in love and no one can say a damn thing to change that."

"I know honey, it's just the last thing I wanted was to get you in trouble."

"Jake, I am almost nineteen and you are almost eighteen, there is nothing they can tell us."

"I know." I grabbed her hand as we walked out to the living room together, knowing we could do anything as long as we had each other. Even if it was talking to enraged parents.

Charile stood by the door waiting for us with his arms arossed over his chest. I suddenly felt greatful for the spirits for making me a wolf with super healing.

"Young lady get in the car, while I have a talk in Jake." Charlie glared at Bella.

"No, whatever you have to say to Jake you can say in front of me." Bella said grabbing my hand tighter. I smirked at her, I was the luckiest man in the world. My imprint would never back down, never leave me to face the music alone.

"Young lady get your ass in the car, or I will make sure you never see Jake again." Charlie yelled as grabbed Bella by the arm. That enraged my wolf, he didn't like anyone grabbing his imprint. I growled looking at charlie.

"Get your hands off her." I growled as Bella yanked her arm out of her dad grasp. I pushed her behind me, no one would hurt her. Not as long as I drew breath, I didn't care if that person was her father or not.

"Boy you better get out of my way."

"No, I won't let you hurt her." Charlie glared at me as he stepped back.

"Fine, Bella get your ass in the car. We are going home."

"No, I'm staying with Jacob. I don't want go."

"Fine you want to stay with him just wait and see where it leads you. You'll be begging me to come back home in a month when he has you knocked up and hooked on drugs."

"I'm not on drugs Charlie." I growled again, this whole drug bit was starting to piss me off.

"Right like I am going to believe that. Look how much weight you have lost in the last month. That's not normal for someone who isn't on drugs."

"I stopped eating, that's why I lost the weight. Bella's been here helping me get through the problems that I've been going through."

"Yeah that's exactly what it looked like she was helping you with in there." Charlie said as he walked out slaming the door. I turned to Bella, I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"Well that went well." I smiled as Bella threw he arm's around me.

"Jake what are we going to do, both of our parents are pissed at us."

"Well get through this honey, we can make it on our own."

"I know, I'm not worried about that. I have my Job at Newton's and now that school is over, I can pick up more hours."

"Yeah and I've been helping Sam with his company, since I can't go back to school with my wolf duties."

"Jake you need to go to school."

"I know, I am. I'm just doing packets at home."

"Good, I want you to have a education."

"I know honey, so let's do something to get our minds off this whole mess. What do want to do?"

"Besides you? Hmm let me think." I couldn'd help but chuckle at what she said.

"Hey we could do that too." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah but after what just happened with my dad I don't think I'm in the mood." She laughed her eyes shining as she looked at me.

"Okay how about we go for a walk? I know the river that runs a little ways down. It's a good place for a walk."

"That sounds great, lets go." I grabbed her hand as we left the little cabin, the river was not very far away. I had always loved it out here. It was so quite and peaceful, it had always made me understand why my ancestors had settled in such a rainy place.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders as we walked through the woods. It only took us five minutes to reach the river. Once we did we followed it for about twenty minutes.

"Hey Jake is that Sam and Leah?" I looked ahead of us. Sam and Leah lay on the bank in there wolf form. Leah was asleep her head rested on her paws. Sam lay with his head on Leah's back. His eyes wide open stairing at the river.

"Yeah. Hey Sam!" I called.

Sam looked up at us then nodded his head once before nudging Leah with his nose. She looked over at us annoyed, pretty sure she was annoyed we were ruining her alone time with Sam. Sam and Leah both took of into the woods as we came closer.

"Guess they didn't want to talk." Bella laughed holding me closer.

"Nah, they went to phase." Sure enough Sam and Leah both walked out of the tree line a few moments later fully clothed.

"Damn Jake you sure know how to ruin a good nap." Leah smiled, which shocked me. I had never seen Leah as happy as she was right now with Sam. What had happened between the two of them to make her so happy?

"It's not our fault you two decided to lay down in the same place we decided to take a walk."

"What you doing out here anyway Jake?" Sam asked and looked at me with suspicion.

"Bella and I are staying at my grandparents place. We're kinda fighting with both of our parents." I said scratching my head.

"Nice, I'm suprised that your dad is giving you issues since he knows about the imprint."

"He's more pissed about the month I spent in the woods."

"Umm yeah Jake about that, you're not off the hook with me yet about that either." Bella smiled as she took my hand.

"That's fine beautiful, as long as I have you." Bella smiled as she pulled away from me turning to Sam.

"How are you doing Sam? I feel so bad for hitting you yesterday."

"I'm fine Bella. Please stop feeling bad about that. It was souly my fault for not looking before I leaped."

**SAM'S POV**

I wish I could really tell Bella that I was doing better. I felt like I was holding on by a thread. I knew she felt bad for hurting me, I had never blamed her for that it was not her fault.

"I still feel bad, nothing you say is going to change that." I smiled shaking my head.

"Sam why don't we head back to the house, we should probably stop by your place and pick some clothes for you. Unless you want go home tonight." Leah said while wrapping her arm aound mine.

"I can't go there. Not when it smells like her. It would drive my wolf crazy to be there."

"We saw her yesterday before she left La Push." Jake said softly looking down at ground almost as if he was afraid to tell me.

"What did she say to you?" I asked him.

"Just that she didn't want to hurt you and she will be sending you papers next week." I nodded looking back towards the river, she really was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Leah laid her hand on my chest, she gently turned my face until our eyes met.

"It will be okay Sam." She said softly to me.

"I can't go back there Le. I can't stay where my memories of her are strong there."

"Sam if you want, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to."Jake said meeting my eyes. I looked at Bella who smiled and nodded.

"Even Leah is welcome Sam." Bella said with a laugh as I growled. I took a deep breath then looked back at them.

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that."


End file.
